


Bite me

by uhhargrove



Series: Max’s big brother [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Caught, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Pain Kink, Semi Public, Underwear Sniffing, dont like dont read, porn with semi plot, table humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Max gets caught this time





	Bite me

It was about a week after Max had touched herself to the sound of Billy balls deep in some chick he probably didn’t even know the name of. A whole week of him bringing them over, somedays having to be quieter when Neil was sitting in the living room, watching television. A whole week of Max getting off to any noise she could hear when she pressed a yearning ear to the wall, hand working like crazy between her legs. 

When they were younger she used to hate him for pulling on her pigtails, pushing her down to the ground, pinning her against the wall until she complied to his wishes. She still hated him, but the idea of him roughing her up left a dull warm ache in her stomach. Things between them had been pretty neural as they aged. A few insults here an there, a raging Billy shoving her against her locker as he strolled passed her in the hallway. With Neil being the fucker he was, Billy knew at this age he wouldn’t get away with hurting Max anymore, he wasn’t a kid. 

Neil told him how if he hurt her and left marks, people could start to question her safety in the home. Billy was old enough to have charges pressed against him, and Neil cared about his own image, not what happened to a girl that wasn’t even his child, hell..he didn’t even give a shit about where his son ended up. Billy had grumbled about wanting people to mind their business. 

He loved watching her squirm, or how she used to whimper when he slapped her around for petty things as small as hogging the remote. He used to threaten that if she told on him, she would regret it but Max never told. Billy considered that she secretly liked it...well that and how desperate she was to do whatever he said. 

Billy wasn’t stupid, their walls were paper thin. The nights he didn’t end up blowing his load to some underclassmen, he could hear those desperate, needy little moans Max tried to muffle as she fingered herself. He always heard when she would moan out his name in the haze of her orgasms. She moans his name in her sleep too, and Billy would be damned if he didn’t admit that little slut got him so hard in his tight jeans. 

Maxine had an athletic build that she covered up in those stupid hoodies and unflattering jeans during the cooler seasons, but when it warmed up, Billy was always on the brink of popping a boner. She’d wear shorts that would ride up and cling to her sweat-damp skin, showing off her pudgy legs. She would wear tank tops that clung to her soft little belly, and show off the shape of her tits when she flung her bra off as soon as she got home from school. Max wasn’t too skinny, she had something to clutch and grip at, and Billy wanted to eat her whole. At least slap her on that round ass of her’s. The ginger was always talking back to him and he sometimes would randomly smirk at the idea of putting the brat over his knee and spanking some sense into her.

He wanted to bruise her up, bite her, turn that pale skin of her’s bright red by how hard he’s slapping her. Billy wanted to ruin her and put her back together, make her his. 

\\\\\

Max closed the door behind her, tucking her skateboard under her arm as she went up to her room. School had been shit up until lunch when Lucas and her had met behind the bleachers. He had sucked on her tits and stuck his hand in her shorts before making her cum twice. She sucked him off and swallowed his load just as the bell had rung for next period, but it wasn’t enough. Lucas had a big dick, sure, but he was too gentle with her. He didn’t call her names, or pull her hair. He didn’t make her cry. When she blew him he let it happen, he didn’t force her to choke on him, and when he sucked her nipples into his mouth he was sweet to them. He didn’t pinch or bite. 

The two had been dating on and off for three years now, neither of them caring the other wasn’t committed. Lucas probably liked Dustin more anyways. But they kept up the act, maybe for their friends, and they got a few orgasms out of it nonetheless so it wasn’t too bad. 

She wanted to be owned in a way deeper than a title of ‘girlfriend’, she wanted to go home smelling like Lucas and tasting him on her tongue. She wanted hickeys and scratches from him. She wanted something to cover up. 

Max sat down her bag and board on the bed before venturing down the hall, Billy’s room was empty, and she wondered if he was home or not. His car was probably in the garage. She went in anyways, taking in the scent of cigarettes, alcohol, sex, and spice. his bed was lazily made, his desk was cluttered, his wall was covered in magazine clippings and car posters. She wanted him to destroy her in this very room, that sick bastard would probably do it too.

Max’s pussy clenched around nothing, interested at the blooming string of dirty thoughts that entered her head now that she was surrounded by his everyday scent. She wandered over to his pile of dirty clothes, picking up a pair of boxers and hesitatingly bringing them to her nose for a quick smell. These were fresh, the cum still not even dry and it was rubbing cold against her nose. It was smeared all over the front like he had wiped cum off of himself with it like a towel. 

Max sniffed deeper, moaning softly at the musky tang of it, reaching down to rub herself over her shorts as she breathed him in. The girl tossed the boxers back in the pile before crossing back over to Billy’s desk, she pushed some stuff aside. She undid her shorts and pulled them down to the thickest part of her thighs, lowering her sticky clit onto the corner of his desk with a mewl. She swirled her hips, shuddering at how sensitive she already was, slowly starting to build up a steady pace of humping Billy’s desk.  
She gripped the edge with white knuckles as she applied more pressure to her humping, she was like a dog in heat when she wanted to cum. All she wanted to do was squirt all over the wood and his floor, leave a piece of herself in his room. The wrongness of it made her buck her hips faster, harder. The corner of the desk was slippery with her slick, her clit grinding against it. 

“fuck..fuck...shit,” she muttered in a daze.

Max was took into getting off that she didn’t even notice Billy walk into the room. He watched how she rolled her hips on the corner, up on her tip-toes to find her orgasm. She was still in her converse and cute little ankle socks, her shorts and damp panties falling to pool around her knees. 

She was so close, tittering on the line.

“Maxine, what the fuck are you doing in my room, fucking yourself on my desk like a slut?”

She jumped, nearly falling over with the way she was trying to rush and pull her shorts back up. Billy was walking towards her, his face cold and stern with only a hint of a devilish smirk spreading his face. He backed her against the the sliding door of his closet, her face going red in embarrassment. Her legs were still shaking and her clit was vibrating from from her paused stimulation. 

“Max...,” He spoke slowly, putting his cigarette out on the wet spot she left on his desk, “I asked you a fucking question. Answer me.”

Max wanted to choke out a response but her mouth was dry and nothing came out but a whiny hum. Billy, short tempered as always, short a hand out, wrapping it around her throat and slamming her back against the closet door, his face inching towards hers, his nostrils flared, he looked insane. Max dripped.

“I said answer me, you little whore!,” he growled, his other hand rough as it snatched her shorts back down, “Why are you rubbing this pretty little pussy all over my desk huh?”

His grip tightened on her throat as he spat on his hand, kicking max’s legs apart, and slapping her wet cunt, making her moan out loud. 

“hmm, tell me..,” he licked his lips wildly. 

“I wanted to cum..so bad, Billy I’m sorry,” She choked out, eyes fluttering as he rubbed his thumb against her clit painfully slow. 

He leaned in again, “No, slut. You’re going to be sorry. It’s time someone taught you a lesson about invading people’s personal space,” at that he slipped a finger inside her, making her moan out again.

His fingers were so much thicker that hers and with a cloudy mind she began rolling her hips on his digit making him chuckle.

“Not so fast Max, we’re going at my pace today.”

The ginger nearly came right then and there.


End file.
